NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center HDPTP Abstract The NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has a long history of effective training that meets the requirements of OSHA 29CFR1910.120, providing hazardous materials knowledge and skills to over 450,000 workers since 1987. Our Center will train workers about safety issues during clean-up hazardous waste sites, issues related to generation, treatment and storage of hazardous materials, and emergency response. The courses develop competency in workers to critically analyze dangerous situations, and enable them to identify safe work practices. Key principals of adult education are incorporated into our training, and training courses are developed to include peer-learning, hands-on activities, and development critical thinking skills. The Center has a robust evaluation plan, and will continue to expand the types of date collected on impact of training on workplace practice, as well as how training can more effectively influence workplace safety culture. The HDPT program enhances the safety and health of current hazardous materials workers and chemical responders by delivering training to workers responding to disaster. These courses focus on prevention and preparedness so that disaster response personnel are aware of safety and health hazards and mitigation techniques before they initiate a disaster response. Over the next five years, the Center proposes to train 14,191 workers in 740 courses in the HDPTP.